The rapid advancement in technology related to capturing images has resulted in an exponential increase in the creation of image content. Devices like mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA) are now being increasingly configured with image capturing tools, such as a camera, thereby facilitating easy capture of the image content. The captured images may be subjected to processing based on various user needs. For example, images corresponding to a scene captured from various viewpoints and angles may have a high amount of overlapping image portions. Such images may be processed to generate a panorama image. A panorama image refers to an image with an extended field of view (for example, a wide-angle representation) beyond that can be captured by an image sensor. The processing of images may also help in retrieving relatively similar images or deleting duplicate images from a large collection of images and help streamline browsing and storing of the images.